1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device module, and more particularly, it relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device module including a short-circuit protection function of an insulated gate type switching device such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and so on.
2. Description of the Background Art
A semiconductor device in which the insulated gate type switching device such as the IGBT and so on and a control circuit controlling a drive of that switching device are packaged is called as an IPM (Intelligent Power Module), and with regard to a conventional IPM, a short-circuit protection is performed by connecting a shunt resistor detecting a main current flowing between main power terminals of the switching device outside the package and monitoring the main current.
For example, in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-247857, a composition that a shunt resistor detecting a DC current flowing between main power terminals is connected outside a package is disclosed, and a current detecting terminal to detect a voltage put on the shunt resistor is set in the package.
As described above, with regard to the conventional IPM, the short-circuit protection is performed by detecting the main current of the switching device by the shunt resistor set outside the package, thus the current detecting terminal is necessary to detect the voltage put on the shunt resistor.
Moreover, it is necessary to set a filter circuit such as a CR filter and so on outside the package to remove a noise entering the shunt resistor and the current detecting terminal, and there is a possibility that a device becomes massive.
Moreover, when a length of a wiring from a ground main electrode to a ground terminal of the switching device becomes long by setting the shunt resistor, a voltage surge according to a switching of the switching device becomes large, and there is also a possibility that an error occurs.